Little Blue Book
by tjtay
Summary: Sam has a little blue book. But what's in it? And how does it involve Freddie? REVIEW PLEASE! -tj-tay


Hey guys, I really wanted to do this, so I am! Ha, well I love this song, this couple, and this show. Sadly, none of them belong with me. Okay, so please review, I'd really like it! Thanks, well, here goes everything!

Sam and had been sitting in the studio, not saying a word, and writing in a blue notebook that Carly had seen only a few times. The blonde headed girl had barely said anything at all, and every now and then, she would glance up at Freddie, who was working on his computer geek stuff. Then, she'd look down, bite the end of her pencil, and mumble to herself. Carly had wondered what she was doing, and as she looked over her shoulder, Sam immediately snapped the book close to her chest, looking back at Carly.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you writing?" Carly asked, walking so she was standing in front of the girl laying on the beanbag.

"Nothing, just my, um, history report." Sam lied.

"No your not! You never do any of that!" Carly accused.

"Well I started doing it now!" She shouted, standing up. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw Freddie watching them. Her cheeks flushed, and she tried to hide her face and book away from them.

"Seriously Sam. You can always tell me everything. What's the book for?" Carly asked, pleading.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"Sam." Carly said in a knowing voice.

"Fine. But _He _can't be in here." Sam said, nodding toward Freddie.

"Why not?" Carly asked. Sam glared at her. Carly shrugged.

"Freddie, can you please leave for a second?" Carly asked him.

"What! Why do I have to leave?" He complained.

"Because! Now go!" She told him.

He sighed, walking out the door, whispering words to himself.

"Okay Sam. Tell me." Carly turned back to her best friend with arms crossed. Sam looked at the ground and rolled her eyes. She shoved the notebook towards Carly, and watched as she scanned her eyes over it. Carly looked back at Sam.

"Oh my gosh. You wrote this?" Carly asked. Sam nodded.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could do something like this? This is amazing Sam! Who did you write it to?" She asked. But then it dawned on her. The way Sam had been glancing up at Freddie, and them scribbling something down in her neat but messy handwriting.

"Its for…?" Carly said, stunned. Sam nodded.

"Oh my gosh, you need to present this on icarly! They'll love it!" She pushed.

"No! He can not find out!" Sam shouted at her.

"He doesn't have to know, you can just do this on icarly, and he'll never find out that its about him." She exclaimed.

"I'm not doing this!" She said. Carly gripped her friends shoulders.

"Oh yes you are." She said, shaking her.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because I'm your best friend, and this is an amazing thing, and your doing this on icarly!" Carly screamed.

And Sam had no choice but to agree.

They had practiced for days without Freddie knowing, and when the day came, Sam almost freaked out.

"Okay, we have everything ready for you. The guitar is on the stand, and the stool is in front of the camera." Carly told her.

"Alright…" Sam said. At that moment Freddie walked into the Shay apartment, and Sam froze.

Freddie noticed her staring at him, and looked at Carly.

"Uh, what's wrong with her?" He asked.

"She's just nervous about icarly." She said.

"Since when?" He asked.

"Shut up fredork." Sam said, trying to regain herself.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"Okay, lets go get started." Carly said, smiling. Sam and Freddie looked at each other. They both shook their heads, looking away.

A few minutes later, Sam was seated on the stool, guitar in hand.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me!" Freddie complained to Carly.

"Sam didn't want to, now shush! The show is about to start!" Carly hushed. Freddie did the countdown, and then, Carly jumped out in front of the camera.

"Hey everyone, I'm Carly, this is Sam, and you crazy lunatics are watching icarly!" She started.

"Today, we have a very amazing performance by our very own, Samantha Pucket!" She hit the button, since Sam was sitting and holding her brown guitar.

"She has wrote this song not to long ago, about herself and a guy…" Carly smirked.

"Give it up for Sam!" She pushed the button once again, and the clapping sounds came from the speakers surrounding them.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you'Cause I know that you feel me somehowYou're the closest to heaven that I'll ever beAnd I don't want to go home right now,"

Sam sung, her voice ringing through the studio.

And all I can taste is this momentAnd all I can breathe is your life'Cause sooner or later it's overI just don't want to miss you tonight."

Sam strummed the guitar softly, before starting in on the chorus. Freddie was amazed to say the least. "And I don't want the world to see me'Cause I don't think that they'd understandWhen everything's made to be brokenI just want you to know who I am."

Sam looked up at the camera, and tried not to look at Freddie. "And you can't fight the tears that ain't comingOr the moment of truth in your liesWhen everything feels like the moviesYeah you bleed just to know you're aliveAnd I don't want the world to see me'Cause I don't think that they'd understandWhen everything's made to be brokenI just want you to know who I am."

Sam sung so clearly and loud that the rest of the hotel might have heard. During the pause of the song, Sam couldn't resist, she looked at Freddie and found herself being unable to look away. Freddie smiled gently at her. Sam felt her cheeks go red, but still looked at him."And I don't want the world to see me'Cause I don't think that they'd understandWhen everything's made to be brokenI just want you to know who I amAnd I don't want the world to see me'Cause I don't think that they'd understandWhen everything's made to be brokenI just want you to know who I amI just want you to know who I amI just want you to know who I amI just want you to know who I am."

She finished, taking in a breath.

Carly and Freddie clapped, and Sam smiled at them.

"Wow, that was amazing Sam!" Freddie said, as Carly whispered something in to Sam's ear.

"Tell him how you feel. I know he feels the same." She had told her. Sam shook her head furiously.

"Okay, who wants to know who that song was for!" Carly shouted, pressing the button for clapping.

"No! Carly you promised!" Sam shouted. Freddie was beyond confused by now, and he watched as Sam begged.

"You have to tell him sometime." Carly said.

"Not now!" Sam replied.

"Yes now. Be strong Sam." Carly told her, then she turned to look at Freddie who was holding the camera.

"That song was dedicated to the one and only Freddie Benson!" Carly said, reaching her hand out to the dork holding the black camera. The one he almost dropped when he let the words sink in.

"What!" He yelled. Sam slammed her head into her hands.

"Go ahead Sam, tell him how you feel." Carly said, smiling gently at her. Sam slowly got up, and walked toward him. Carly grabbed the camera from his hands, and pointed it at the two.

"Sam-" Freddie began, but was cut off as Sam grabbed the collar of his shirt, and yanked his lips down on hers. His eyes widened, but he soon closed them, and held Sam's face in his hands.

"That's how I feel." Sam breathed, breaking away from him. She let go, and took a step back.

"Good, cause I feel the same." Freddie said, pulling her into a hug.

"Well this is awkward." Carly said, but smiled anyways.

Review please, it would mean SO much to me! Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!

~ tj-tay ~


End file.
